Love of the Undead
by Sun Priestess
Summary: Trista and Analisa have been waiting for years for their greatest wish to come true, and it is finally being realized. But when dealing with the undead, can their dream become reality? KuramaxOC HieixOC -Rating Changed-
1. Chapter One

Hey everybody. This was written by my best friend, so all credit goes to her! I hope you all enjoy. (i've already read most of it, if you don't review then you'll be missing out on a great story)

Chapter 1  
  
May 23, 2007 was a long awaited day for Analisa and Trista. It held great importance for them because it was their 18th birthday. Finally they could have their freedom, their God-given rights that were deprived from them until now. Too bad that wasn't what they were excited about.

Ever since they were fifteen years old, they were waiting for something. Trista had a dream that once her and her sister, Analisa, turned 18, their lovers would come for them. In the dark of the night, they would come to take the girls forever. Now that they were of age, Analisa and Trista had become inpatient. 

()()(8:00 am in the girls room)()()

"Trista! Darn it Trista get up! It's 8:00 already! We need to get dressed and go downstairs. Mom and Dad said that they have something for us." Analisa threw a pillow at Trista's head trying to wake her up. " "Leave me alone! I was having a good dream," Trista said rolling over and pulling the pillow over her head. 

"Was it them again?" Analisa asked while Trista still refused to get up.

"Yes. Do you still think that they will come for us? I'm gonna get pissed off if this dream doesn't come true."

"If it doesn't then I'm gonna kill you. I didn't wait for over three years for one of my greatest desires to get blown off. I'll give you a week for them to come cause I don't want you to die yet."  
  
()()(Downstairs)()()  
  
"Analisa! Trista! Could you two come in here please?" their mom called from the living room. "We have been waiting for you for a while now. We have something for you."

The girls walked into the living room to find their whole family starring back at them.

"What's going on?" Analisa asked. "Yeah. Why are you all here? Oh my God! Did someone die?! Where are Grandma and Pappy?" Trista said starting to freak out.

"We're right behind you. Sorry we're late. What did we miss?" their grandma asked.

"Nothing much. Just Trista in the middle of a breakdown." Analisa told her.

"Shut up! I was worried. Nothing more" "Sure," Analisa added sarcastically. "So why are you all here?"

"Well, I was getting to that. We all chipped in some money to send the two of you to New Zealand for three months!" Their mom told them.

"Are you serious?" Trista asked. "Oh come on Trista. They wouldn't lie about this. Stop being such a pessimist. And celebrate with me!" Analisa said hugging her sister who started to jump up and down with her. "So when do we leave?"

"You'll be leaving two days after your graduation. That is why everyone is here. We are giving this to you as a graduation slash birthday gift. We also hope that you guys enjoy your time to yourselves" their mom said. "Also know the kind of guys we find acceptable so don't bring home any bums" their dad added.

"Don't worry. If we find any we won't be coming home," Trista whispered to Analisa who chuckled under her breath.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
D.P.- woo! My first chapter of my fist story! I'm so proud!

Sun Priestess- HEY! I was the one who typed it all for you!

D.P.- Yeah so if you see any mistakes blame her!

S.P.- HEY!

D.P. starts running for her life I hope you enjoyed! Please review if you want me to continue!


	2. Chapter Two

Hey, sorry I couldn't update sooner... Yeah, my account got locked again... (darn their rules) Also, Dark Priestess and I were talking about the ending of this story and we're already working on the sequel but she wants me to up the rating on this one. I think it will stay pretty much the same until the end. She also has a tendency to become rather graphic with the gore so take warning on that too. (we must get it from each other or something.) So nothing else to tell you. Onward!

()()()(2 days after graduation)()()()  
  
Trista and Analisa woke up at about 3:00 in the morning to get ready for their flight. It was like one of the 10 Commandments of their mother to be at least 2 hours early to every flight. The girls couldn't sleep so they decided to pack. The anticipation for this trip turned them into insomniacs.

Analisa and Trista were totally packed and ready to go by 5:00, and they were jumping up and down with excitement. They couldn't wait for this opportunity to leave their home of 18 years and finally enter new territory. This trip was going to be the best thing that could happen to them, well at least for the time being.  
  
-7:00 in the kitchen-  
  
"Make sure you two get enough to eat because it will be a while before you eat again," their dad told them. He always had to make sure they got breakfast in the morning.

"I'll take a box of miniwheats with us," Analisa told him. This was important to their dad because he wanted to see his girls before they left. He had to work so this was the last time he saw them before they left. The girls could see that he was a little worried.

"Dad, just chill. We will be fine. I can tell that you are dreading this trip of ours. I assure you that Analisa and I can handle ourselves. So don't worry. We'll only be a couple thousand miles away, and I'll call you once we get to the hotel. If there are any problems we will let you know. We have this under control so don't flip out about it." Trista reassured him  
  
-8:30 at the airport-  
  
"You two be careful now. Stay out of trouble and don't talk to strangers." Their mom told them before they left.

"We'll be fine. We know the rules. We've heard them a million times. Ok! So you don't have to tell us to be careful or stay out of trouble. Oh mom, don't cry. You'll make me feel bad," Analisa told her mom while hugging her.

"I kinda wish dad was here too." Trista said joining her mom and sister. When they finished there was an announcement telling all passengers to load the plane. "Bye!" the three of them said in unison as Trista and Analisa left to take their seats on the plane.

nothing to say but please review!


	3. Chapter Three

Hey, sorry for making you wait so long. Dark Priestess was bugging me today so I'm posting for her again. I'll try to be better about that though.

Chapter 3  
  
The girls got off the plane quite a few hours later. When they got their luggage, they were met by a special tour guide who took them to their hotel. The hotel was located on a vacant cliff. The closest building was at least 10 miles away. Their room was on the ninth floor of the 13-story building. Up on the roof there was a tennis court and a miniature golf course. On the sixth floor was the pool area. Once you walked in the door, you could see three hot tubs and two pools. One of the pools was strictly for children while the other one went from 5-12 feet. On the second floor was the dining room, and the rest of the floors were just bedrooms. The hotel in general was very nice and the girls could tell that it was very expensive. No wonder it took their whole family to get them there.  
  
-OUTSIDE-  
  
"Oh my god! Analisa, I just noticed that we are by a cliff. It's beautiful, but so high up!" said Trista.  
  
"Just be careful when you play Frisbee." Analisa said rolling her eyes.  
  
"This is going to be the greatest three months of our lives! I don't know what I want to do first! Do you want to go swimming, shopping, play golf or tennis, or go for a walk? Or do you just want to go bed? Come to think of it I am a little tired after that flight." Trista said.  
  
"Sure but I'm gonna go take a shower first. We can do all of that tomorrow. I mean we do have three months. But right now we need our rest." Analisa responded.  
  
The sun had set just minutes before they got to their rooms and the girls were very unaware of the dark figures watching their every move from the shadows. After they had their showers, Analisa and Trista sat on the couch and watched their fire slowly die out. The girls were happy to have their independence but they were still a little lonely. Even though they had each other, something was still missing. They both went to bed at about 9:30 and soon entered a deep sleep.  
  
Flying. She was high in the sky, soaring above everything with only the air and the clouds surrounding her. The wind blew across her face and through her hair as she let a smile form on her lips. For the first time, she was free.  
  
The other was swimming. She was splashing around under water like a fish. No mater how far down she swan, she never tired, nor did she run out of breath. She finally felt as though she were cut lose from all of the chains that had bound her to reality all of her life.

The best part will be coming in the next chapter. If you want to know what it is then please review!


	4. Chapter Four

Yeah, yeah. We know it's been forever since we update, but this is three chapters combined. And also another warning: The 'skit' at the end of this chapter is rather vulgar, plus some suggestive comments. The rating has been changed, and changed for a reason. This is nothing like our other stories. This is not a good little girl story. So welcome to our darker half.

Chapter Four  
  
Trista suddenly awakened to a chill in the night. She noticed that her blankets were on the floor and she had left the window open. She got up and quickly made her bed then went to the bathroom to get a glass of water and some medicine to relieve her pounding headache. She took the pills and entered her room. She shut her window and went to crawl back in bed. When she started walking toward it, she saw the dark outline of someone sitting by her pillow. She automatically assumed it was Analisa.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?! You scared me half to death! I swear you took ten years off my life! Are you ok? Something wrong?" She asked. There was a pause before she got a totally unexpected answer.  
  
"Why don't you get a good look at me before you start asking questions. I'm not Analisa, but she is fine, for now at least"  
  
"Are you threatening her. Hiei?!"  
  
"Now I didn't say that did I? I'm not threatening her, but I know someone who might," Hiei told Trista who was not amused.  
  
"Hiei, why exactly are you here? Are you here to intimidate or do you have a more meaningful purpose for sneaking into my room in the middle of the night? Because what you are saying is pissing me off, not too mention wasting my time."  
  
"Hn. I'm sorry you feel that way. I just hate being straight forward with ningens, especially with these sorts of things. Besides, I wanted to argue with you. I heard you were good at that." Hiei smirked.  
  
"Fine, maybe later but right now I want to know what you are really doing here."  
  
()()()()( Analisa's Room)()()()()  
  
Analisa awoke to something touching her neck. It was to dark to see so she reached up to the spot. What she felt made her heart stop. She felt someone's hand and she knew it was too big to be Trista's.  
  
She tried to scream but her voice wasn't working right. It wouldn't have done much good anyways because whoever was touching her neck had also placed a hand over her mouth. So she just whispered to them, "Who the hell do you think you are? Get off me!" her whisper turning into a yell as she sat up. "If you ever touch me again I'll kick your ass!"  
  
"Is that anyway to treat a long awaited guest? I don't think so. I didn't want to startle you, I only wanted to wake you gently. Sorry if I frightened you a bit."  
  
"So it is you! I can't believe it! You finally came, Kurama! I have waited for this night for three years. Trista said you were coming but, why?"  
  
He sat on the floor beside her bed and looked up at her before he began to speak. "Analisa, I have waited for this night too. Ever since you and Trista sent for us-" He was cut off by Analisa.  
  
"Wait! Does that mean that Hiei came for Trista too?"  
  
"He is with her in the other room with her now. We will meet up with them later. Right now there is something that I must ask you." Kurama said.  
  
"Ok. Ask away."  
  
"I just need to know if you can trust me. It's a requirement that I test you on it. If you pass then there is something else that I must ask you but that can wait till later. It is not a concern at the moment. So, do you trust me? Are you willing to put your life in my hands?" Kurama asked her.  
  
"Yes I trust you. I'm willing to take any test I need to," Analisa told Kurama while standing up.  
  
"Well then come with me," Kurama said, taking Analisa's hand and leading her out the door.

"I am here for you. It's as simple as that," Hiei finally answered.  
  
"Now was that so hard to tell me?" Trista teased.  
  
"Hn. I have something to ask you now."  
  
"What is it?" Trista asked.  
  
"If I asked you to trust me, and tested you based on your response, what would you say?"  
  
"I would say yes. I do trust you Hiei and I'm up to any test you give me."  
  
"Ok then. I need you to open the window and sit on the ledge. Will you do that?" Hiei asked.  
  
"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?!? Fine. I'll do it, but only because I trust you," Trista said as she slid the window open and sat on the ledge.  
  
()()()()(Downstairs in the Pool Room)()()()()  
  
"Analisa, I want you to give me you hands and close your eyes," Kurama told her.  
  
"Ok," she said. Once she did as he said, he handcuffed her hands in front of her and tossed the key into the 12-foot side off the pool. "What the hell did you do that for?!" Analisa asked while starting to panic.  
  
"This is part of your test. If you trust that I won't let you die, then I need you to bring me the key and I will unlock you." Right after Kurama had said that, he told Analisa to take a breath and shoved her into the pool.  
  
()()()()(Upstairs in Trista's Room)()()()()  
  
Hiei came up behind Trista and wrapped his arms around her. "Do you still trust me?" Before she could respond he pushed her out the window. Trista fell from the 9th story window to her possible doom. When she reached about the 4th floor, Hiei jumped out the window after her. He caught her about seven feet from the ground and landed perfectly with Trista in his arms.  
  
()()()()(Back to the Pool Room)()()()()  
  
Once Kurama realized that Analisa was not coming back up, he dove into the pool after her. He brought her back up and laid her on the pool side, then dove back down for the key. When he came back up, Analisa still wasn't breathing. He uncuffed her quickly and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. After about a minute, Analisa regained consciousness and coughed up all the water she had inhaled. Kurama sat her up and apologized for what he had done.  
  
"It's alright. I agreed to the test anyways and it's not your fault that I can't swim without my arms." She said while smiling at him.  
  
Kurama took off his shirt and wrapped it around Analisa. He then pulled her close and gave her her first kiss. They both blushed a little but tried not to show it. He picked her up and carried her to her room. After all, it was the least her could do. Kurama waited outside the room while Analisa changed into dry clothes.  
  
()()()()(Outside)()()()()  
  
"You can open your eyes and let go of me anytime now," Hiei said to Trista as she clung to him.  
  
"I-I can't! I'll fall!" Trista said, squeezing Hiei tighter.  
  
"First of all, if you would just open your eyes, you would see that we are on the ground. Secondly, you are strangling me!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Hiei," Trista said as she opened her eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You smell good."  
  
"So you're sniffing me now?! Never mind, I already told myself that I'm not going there." Hiei walked off a couple of feet and Trista ran to catch up to him.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" She asked as she grabbed his hand.  
  
"No where." He sighed.  
  
"Good! I want to thank you for catching me."  
  
"Hn. It was your test. You passed so I had to catch you. So don't waste our time with thank you's"  
  
"Our time" Trista whispered.  
  
Hiei smirked. "You caught on quicker then I thought you would. For a baka ningen you're pretty smart." 'I guess the legends were true' (Soon to be found out. Actually, it's quite a ways away. It's in the Sequel! (smile)) He thought.  
  
"You greatly underestimate me Hiei."  
  
"Hn. Prove it,"  
  
"Oh I will, all in due time though. But when I do, you will never forget it. but, that can wait. So since I passed my test, what's next? I'm dying to know what you have planned next," Trista said a little more sarcastically than she would have liked.  
  
"Well then, let's go back to the room and find out shall we? I have given Kurama more than enough time to test Analisa."  
  
"Kurama came for Analisa too?! Let's go then!" She said as she grabbed Hiei's hand again and he allowed her to lead him to her sister's room. 'She's so soft, but she's cold. No! I should not think like this! Kurama may have come for love but I came for a meal. But her eyes... they're so full of... longing. I can see right through them to her heart. It's so full of questions. I must make her trust me. Damnit Hiei! Stop thinking like this. You'll never be able to kill her at this rate. Don't let her make you soft.' Hiei thought to himself.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()God this is one hell of a long chapter. Thank goodness for copy and paste()()()()()()()()()()()

Trista lead Hiei to her room where Analisa and Kurama awaited them. Trista, out of habit, knocked on the hotel room door even though she had a key. Kurama answered and gave Hiei a quick smile. He returned it with another smirk.  
  
Analisa was out on the balcony starring intently into the moonless sky. She turned around when she heard a voice other than Kurama's coming from inside. As soon as she saw Trista, Analisa went in to greet her. They sat down on Trista's bed and shared with each other the events of the last few hours without each other. When they finished, Kurama and Hiei were standing in front of them. The girls stood too out of respect.  
  
"Would you like to hear the whole reason why we are here?" Kurama asked the twins.  
  
"That's sort of a self-explanatory question. Of course we do, so tell us!" Analisa demanded impatiently.  
  
"We have come to take something precious from you..."  
  
"Whoa... Don't we have a say in this!? Don't you dare touch us! We barely know you." Trista yelled. (S.P:Rape! RAPE!!! D.P. I WILL NOT HAVE SEX WITH YOU IN THE BATHROOM!!! Maybe the closet, BUT NOT THE BATHROOM!!!)  
  
"What the hell do you think we are going to do to you?! We have some self- respect too." Hiei yelled back. 'We'll be taking that later,' he telepathically sent to Kurama.  
  
'Hiei, you naughty boy.' Kurama sent back. They both started to laugh. Trista looked at Analisa in case she heard anything.  
  
"I don't know, nor do I want to.'' she said. The guys came back to their senses and motioned for the girls to sit back down.  
  
Hiei sat on the left side of Trista and Kurama sat on the right side of Analisa. Kurama, then, began to share with the girls the whole reason why they were there.  
  
"Analisa, Trista..," he started, "there are some things that your parents have neglected to tell you about yourselves. You both come from a powerful bloodline that has blessed each generation with special gifts. Together, you have the gift of healing and helping people, but alone, you differ completely.

Analisa, you have the gifts of healing and domesticating any animals you come across. All you have to do to makes these powers work is touch the animals and your powers will work of their own accord based on the type of help needed.Trista, you have the gift of controlling fate. You choose what happens in the future by dreaming what your heart deeply desires and fears. You can make things happen and keep things from happening just by using your subconscious will power. Your dream about us coming for you and Analisa has come true because you willed it too."  
  
The foursome sat in silence for a short period of time, and watched the early morning light initiate to pour through the double pained window of the room.  
  
"You make it sound like we're witches or something." Trista said still swallowing the info.  
  
"That's because you are witches." Hiei told the sisters.  
  
"But our powers, why didn't Trista and I notice them before?" Analisa asked.  
  
"Your powers didn't fully awaken until you turned 18. Before, they would have been just like weird coincidences. Your family didn't mention it before because they were hoping that the curse that went along with your powers would skip you. In order for your powers to fully awaken at age 18, the spirit that has possessed your body has to be strong enough to control you. Analisa, you have been possessed by the witch Miree, and Trista by the witch Alice. I'm sure the two of you are going to have many questions about this, but Kurama and I are running low on patience and would rather not waste more time on questions. So, you will have to be satisfied with what you know right now. Do you understand?" The twins both nodded."Alright, let's get down to business then, shall we?" Kurama stated more than asked. "We have been keeping another secret from you. Hiei and I aren't just demons, we are vampires too. After Trista altered fate, we realized that if we were to take you, then you would have to be immortal also. The worst thing about being ningen is the fact that you have an inevitable death waiting for you."  
  
"We searched for someone who could help us with our little dilemma, and it was a vampire who did. When he changed us, it wasn't too much of a difference. Sure, we have to kill ningens to survive, but I was used to killing them anyway. The only thing I really had a problem with was the fact that I had to feed off their blood since I'm not particularly fond of any bodily fluids. I got over it soon enough though." Hiei smirked to himself.  
  
"Wait! I thought that vampires burned up if they were exposed to light, but here you are unaffected." Analisa said.  
  
"Normally they would, but because we are also demons, the sun cannot harm us. It won't affect you either since you are witches." Kurama clarified.  
  
"So, here are the questions: if the two of you want to stay with us, will you let us take your lives in exchange for a better one where you can be with us forever? And, can you handle extreme pain? If you want us to change you then you have to be able to endure the pain that we will cause you." Hiei told them.  
  
"Physical pain is only temporary and in this case it'll be worth it. I accept." Trista said to Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, I can handle any pain as long as I get to be with you." Analisa said to him. (D.P: By this time, I'm really starting to gag! S.P. (tackles) BITCH!!!)  
  
"This pain will be the worst you will ever experience, but once it's over, you will never have to deal with physical pain again. Don't give in to the pain or you will die. You understand?" Kurama asked. The girls nodded their heads. "Well, I guess we should get started then."  
  
D.P.- For some reason, I think this is the longest chapter so far. YAY!! Go me! I hope that I have answered some questions in the chapter, if not, ask them again.  
  
S.P.- No shit. It's three chapters worth of chapter. And what the hell is with the cliffhanger?!  
  
D.P.- sitting in her chair clapping I'm make cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy! Cliffy!

S.P. (throws a shoe at her head)(Misses) God Damnit!!!

D.P. (on the floor laughing) You have poor aim my friend.

S.P. (Pounces) You bitch!

D.P. OW!! My God! I love you too.... Fucking cow...

S.P. Damn whore

D.P. Slut

S.P. Fucker

D.P. You have no proof

S.P. Yeah I do you hussy!

D.P. (cries) That was low!

S.P. I'M SORRY (huggles) You know I luv you!! ((ok, not like that people. You must understand, we're sisters. We do this all the time)

D.P. (sniffles/huggles) I lub you too. Yeah, ok. Now that you have seen a complete different side to us, REVIEW!! (or no more chapters)


End file.
